The Serpents Destruction
by FireFlyerXx
Summary: Hermione Granger thought she left the dangers of the wizarding world when she left Harry and Ron, now she's faced with a more direct want for her from the Dark Lord himself. When she's made to live with a man that represents all that's evil how will she find the light in even the darkest of people? Severus Hermione fanfic, contains mature content not suitable for children.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling, I have never, and unfortunately will never own Harry Potter.**

I opened my eyes and I was in a chair, obviously i did the first thing i could think of, i tried to get up. Without realizing that I was surrounded by quite a few death eaters. Ah this would be fun.

"Well, well, well. Look at little Miss mudblood, all alone. Scared are you? You're love will die you do know that? You do realize that right? But he may not have to die if you give us what we want. Just tell us, one tiny, little thing. Where's Potter?" Draco Malfoy drawled out.

"I have a love? Who is it? I always wanted one!" I was completely bewildered but I wasn't one that took kidnap lightly. They would sooo regret this.

They stared at me probably not expecting that reaction.

"You mean to say that you and that redheaded brat aren't in a relationship?" Malfoy Sr was obviously a little put out by this.

"Nope, we shagged a couple times but that's about it." Not even that. The closest we ever got was his hand down my shirt when i got so freaked out that I may have hexed him.

They sort of were kinda stunned but quickly composed themselves. "Well they are your best friends anyway, you must care much for them right?" Awww it was cute, a bunch of big and scary death eaters were panicking all around me.

"Sorry to burst your bubble pal but I haven't talked to them in years. I normally spend most of my time to Hannah Abbot. We're not really close but oh well, after the war I was tired of being close with people, they drag you down. Look at Harry and Ron I was nearly killed by their stupidity almost every day in Hogwarts. I have nothing against them but we all changed. And you're little group is now a bunch of overgrown men all fighting for the attention of some creepy snake guy without a nose. What's with that anyway? Like if you reach pure evil do you just lose your nose? If so whats Sevvy doing wrong? He might wanna take a few pointers... Do any of you got any orange juice and maybe a doughnut? I could kill for a doughnut."

I looked around tiredly looking to see where I may be directed to the nearest kitchen. I really was thirsty hmm. Oh! Severus was looking at me in curiosity, not angry at my earlier comment, I suddenly realized what he was doing. He was trying to read my mind to check if I was lying. I had read a book on occlumency and had studied it before the war for years. So instead I just made a wall on the things that mattered to me and let him have some look on my thoughts. While I made them as dirty as possible.

_You really are sexy you know? I can just imagine what it would be like just touching you, my hands gliding up, taking off your robes, unbuttoning your shirt, slipping my hands into your's._

He then cleared his throat and looked very uncomfortable. She laughed to herself as the rest of the rooms occupants looked at her insanely.

"Well. Orange juice? I'm thirsty. Wormtail go get me some orange juice." I demanded.

He actually got up and preceded to do so when Severus gave him a look and while his face was turned I'm sure it was frightening.

Severus stood up and and sat in front of me along with Malfoy one and two, and Zackery Selwyn.

"Dont you get it, you insufferable know it all? You make one move and we can kill you. It'll be over. Just like that." He was scary I guess. But I wasn't one to back down.

"Death doesn't scare me Sev, I have experienced so much that he's an old friend. I did read the book Dumbledore left for me. You do remember him don't you, I mean do you remember the look in his eyes as he fell? When he begged? Do you remember? Turns out you were a double spy. For the other side, Coward." I snarled.

"I am not a coward." I could have sworn i saw a look of hurt but that one sentence sent chills through my body. It was very. . . Certain. Not like he was proud of it but that he just simply was not. It scared me.

"Well, Granger, are you meaning to say you don't care much for the safety of their lives?" Said Yaxley from the back trying to steer the conversation from that awkward turn.

I composed myself and replaced the smirk that was on my face.

"I care about them like I care about anyone's life, but enough to give up my own? Not so much. Plus I couldn't tell you anything even if I wanted to. Not that I do of course." It was true I didn't know anything about where they were what they were doing. I only knew from bits and pieces in The Daily Prophet, though most of these were written by Rita Skeeter, so I wouldn't put much stock in them.

"He's going to kill us." Stated a terrified Yaxley.

"She can be of use, I could take her off your hands gentlemen. Yes she could definitely be of use." Leered Lucius as he inched towards my face in a menacing way.

"No. I will have her, I'm sure the Dark Lord will agree with me when I tell him of your failure with the Ministry." Said Yaxley.

"Boys, boys, it's nice that you're fighting over me but I swear to god if anyone puts a dick in front of my face I'll bite it. Now. Orange juice?" Hermione said sweetly.

"Listen Sweetheart," growled Fenrir, "You do what we say when we say, or that pretty little face might have a few scratches." He brushed my face with the back of his hand and

Hermione nodded but in truth she wasn't terrified. She was scared of course but her sense of terror had been fucked up since she had to leave her parents. She couldn't go back to them even if she wanted to, now terror was waking up in the middle of the night crying, screaming, this was when Sirius would hug her while she cried on his shoulder. Her dreams were clouded with images of burning, burning skies, red as far as the eye can see. Then there was a mark upon the sky, the dark mark. Then people were dying and begging, screaming, people asking to be killed, and there was a wave of men in masks, laughing at them. I was scared of failing them, my death and my pain was the opposite. It meant that I was saving them, if it hadn't of been me then it would've been them. I couldn't fail them.

"Good," He crooned. "Keep that attitude and maybe I'll be nice when you're mine."

I almost gagged. That's disgusting. Imagine him slobbering on me at night. Not sexy. Ughhh.

Snape suddenly smirked a little as if someone had said something funny. I waited for anyone else to notice and apparently I was the only one.

_"Something funny Snape?"_ I pushed into his mind

"_Miss Granger, I am not the only one trained in Occlumency here although I am the most adept. If you insist on not taking this seriously then I would put a shield up, otherwise the Cruciatus may be used and it wouldn't be the most pleasant"_ he said

_"I'll let you in on a secret, I. Don't. Care."_

He shrugged, again evidently I was the only one who noticed.

"Where's your esteemed leader anyway? Going out trying to kill Harry for like the 10th time? He should try something else, maybe he should try cooking? I heard it can be really soothing, and that guy is a whole load of grump I mean really." I rolled my eyes, "The genocide obviously didn't work and there's not really a point anymore." I looked around, this room was superbly dark. Like there were some candles being held in the jaws of skulls on the walls.

"You might wanna cast Lumos, I mean really. It's like a bunch of goths are trying to resurrect a dead man or something. Oh wait you did that already. You little hipster emo's these days with your world annihilation and what not."

Suddenly a death eater burst through the room and walked up to the death eater, they huddled around, and talked in hoarse whispers, unable to hear anything I waited, this bunch seemed like the kind of people that would tell the plan to anybody. Typical Slytherins, patience wasn't known to be in their vocabulary all too often.

"He wasn't dead," Seethed Malfoy Sr, "But you might be in a few hours, he's coming you know. Be scared little girl, he's worse than anyone of us. You will be in awe of his talents and if he does let you live and he gives you to me then you will suffer for those words."

"The Dark Lord! Oh no! Not me, I'm too young to die, please take pity on a poor girl like me Mr Malfoy etc. etc. etc..." I said in a high pitched falsetto voice.

"Don't you see? I'm not scared. The war made me face every possible fear you could think of. I'm not that wide-eyed girl who thought she knew all the answers. I'm a snarky, little sarcastic bitch, who doesn't give two fucks about what you think. I'm my own person and I'm not following anyone into trouble anymore. I changed." I told to the group in front of me.

"You say that, but everyone has a fear. They're buried deep within us and when you think you've guarded up every possible fear you could have we find one, the surprise actually makes it more enjoyable, we exploit what they didn't even know could harm them." Fenrir Greyback announced as his glowed amber.

"You may not think it but we will find yours. And it'll be so sweet to finally see you crumble." Continued Greyback.

I felt a poke into my mind and turned at Snape,

_"If you value your sanity you will not go looking in there, it will make you jump at shadows and hear whispers in the wind."_ I warned him.

_"You seem to think that I don't know exactly what you went through. I watched you grow up Granger, I know about everything you could have possibly went through already, trolls in dungeons, giant snakes, swarms of dementors, the pain you heard in prophecy's not meant for your ears, and how you watched as one of the greatest wizards of our time fell and with so your childlike innocence. I should know. I caused it remember."_

His head jerked towards the side as he refused to look at me, feeling remorse now was he? He was too late. He was dead and buried and there was nothing anyone could do.

_"There are worse things in life, and when you face something that causes true fear you wouldn't speak of it to your own mother. I know I didn't."_

He looked at me with peaked curiosity, then turned as the very little light was extinguished and a man in dark robes entered while a green glow circled around him like a candle, it highlighted certain pieces of his face, his narrow eyes, or his extremely thin lips, and the nose that curved in instead of out.

It was Voldemort.

**_Authors Note:  
Hiya! If you got this far then yay I guess, :3 this will become mature later on though, so while I would love you guys to keep reading if you aren't comfortable with intimate situations then you should probably stop reading, don't let me stop you though :P_**

**_Please, feel free to review, :D ~ Rachel Xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

I actually kept my mouth shut this time, not out of fear but in curiosity of what he would do, he glanced at his followers and they bowed at him, I on the other hand stared at him right in the eyes.

We all thought he was gone, that it had worked, up until the point when Harry felt the piercing of his scar once again. We decided to keep it in the order, the world didn't need that darkness again, people were just getting over the loss of loved ones, we decided we wouldn't alert them until we were in serious danger.

He strode over to me, he was like a living skeleton, his cheeks were shallow and thin. His whole face was like that, it was hard to imagine that this... thing, was once a handsome young man.

He looked at me then motioned to Pettigrew, immediately he was presented with a chair and he sat down with no mention of a thank you. He was graceful though as he sat down, he would have been a fair dancer if it wasn't for his extraordinary scary physique.

"Such nice thoughts," The Dark Lord purred. "You do not seem stricken though with my -"scary" as you put it- presence, as is a Gryffindors bravery, the mark of a fool or a hero. Which one are you I wonder?"

I was never known for my bravery actually, it would go to anyone but me, I had no idea why I was even put in such a house except for the words the hat had spoke. Ron, Harry, Ginny, even Neville were always seen as the brave ones. I on the other hand was known for my smarts, something I had put up with but wasn't particularly pleased with since my first year. I would rather be known for my courage and bravery like my fellow house mates but any act of courage I had ever shown always looked like I was doing it because I knew I had Ron or Harry to look after me if anything happened. And maybe there was a truth to that.

"You would make a fine Slytherin you know, hadn't it been for your blood you would have made an exceptional Slytherin." He said. Well this wasn't really what I was expecting, I was expecting insults and while the attack on my bloodline was maybe a little insulting it definitely wasn't the worst thing.

"They have told me about the words spoken to one another before my appearance so now I'm wondering, what happened to your loud voice? Where you demanded and asked questions which would usually have killed you had you not been of use to us? Are you scared, had you not just said how what many people would find truly terrifying does not strike you? Or were you lying?" He asked, his black eyes looked at me, he was so snakelike, I had not been as intimidated as I was intrigued to see what would be the reactions to not only him in front of just a mere Mudblood but his followers who were in awe with his greatness.

"Not scared, I'm just wondering what you shall do next. I'm curious, shall you kill me? Hurt me? No offense but the magic that Harry extended to us in the Final battle protects us all. You couldn't possibly harm me, well at least magically, in muggle ways I'm sure you could cause much pain, but physical pain -while it may make me more vulnerable- will not make me be at your mercy, you can't hurt me like that." I told him.

"As you can see I have people for that," he gestured around him as his adoring fans looked up to him in admiration, excluding Snape I noticed who kept his eyes on me. I put a wall up as I thought about how nice his eyes were. Voldemort noticed something though and suddenly he looked at me inquisitively.

"Well, well, well, at least one of your little group decided to learn Occlumency, and while I'm in a gracious mood I'll accept your privacy, but in return for information." He bargained.

I didn't understand, this man was patient, not getting me wrong this man was vile, every word said was filled with hate, but wasn't he supposed to be in mad fits of anger? That was how the stories went anyway, he was cruel and malicious, and while I had no doubt he was both of those things I always thought restless? But the anger was missing, hate and anger were two very different things and he was proving the difference.

"I see you're taken aback by my lack of hostility. You do learn to be more patient with people you need after 19 years of trying to kill one boy, just one boy, and I failed every time. I personally put this down to lack of patience because we all know it wasn't for lack of trying." He looked me up and down as if becoming angry at the very thought that I even knew of such a boy so arrogant as to even dare defy him once, very yet 9 times.

"Had I no need of you I would be as ruthless as the stories say, but I need to know how to kill him. The battle at Hogwarts was supposed to be the end. Instead he managed to protect everyone and left everyone in and around that school protected. But he wasn't just protecting one person like his mother, he was protecting hundreds of them, that kind of magic does not hold forever, because he divided the protection that she had given him already onto the hundreds...

"He divided the protection within himself..." I understood. He literally divided the protection he had been giving, he took 19 years and gave a piece of it to all of us. It would have had been so strong, it didn't just give us a few moments, Lily's love was so strong it took mere love and intensified it by a hundred.

"We would have 9 months of protection. You do realise that doesn't matter? We still have 3 months of a year, in which you can't touch me. Even if you could, I'm sure someone in the order would come, and knowing you guys it won't be long until you let them know. So what will you do? You still can't touch me, not that it would make much difference because I neither know anything that would be of use to you, I haven't talked to him in years, but as I've already said I am not scared of pain nor death." That made sense, sharing his protection.

Why was I still here? They could have taken Ron who I knew conversed regularly being as close as they were since the day we had came back. For a while they had tried to get me to join in with their catch-ups but as I brushed off their invitations and was kind of depressing or uninterested when we did talk we just left it at the occasional letter and at christmas or birthdays.

"We have people by the dozens girl who we could get for information now, we need but know thy enemy girl, know his past, study it, we are a result of everything that ever happened in our past, we only have accounts and none of them are very clear, you spent every day with him, you knew him better than anyone, I suppose we could have picked the child from those blood traitors but his attention to things isn't as well known as yours." He obviously didn't like asking for help from a mudblood girl but I guess he was right about Ron, I paid much more attention to detail.

"Now what then. You expect me to just give it to you? Like thats going to happen. I'm better at occlumency than anyone I've ever met. You read my mind when i came in easy enough anyway, go ahead take what you want from my mind. Go ahead try. My shields are the strongest." I boasted. I was proud of my skills.

"I very much doubt that. You learned these before you had seen Severus' skills.I am obviously the best but I can't read your mind. I read Severus's mind who incidentally was in yours. 2 months mudblood. Remember that." He turned from me and looked to Snape. Whose eyes were still on Hermione, watching the girl who hardly spoke if only to correct someone to a woman who was not afraid to speak out.

"You." He said to Snape and his eyes automatically snapped to his masters.

"Snape, you will take her. She seems to respond best to you. She shall be in your quarters for quite some time. Even after I am able to hurt her she shall remain with you. Unless of course you want to cooperate" I wanted to laughed, while I hadn't seen my old friends in quite some time putting them in risk is one of the few things I would never do. They didn't deserve a traitor. And I would never be one.

"She will share your bed, your kitchen, your home is her home." I'm sharing a bed with him? Well, that might be a little awkward seeing as I move a lot in my sleep.

Snapes face paled. That's a tad rude but I didn't say anything.

"Any concerns?" It wasn't a question though this was an order that he had to comply with.

"No my lord, I shall keep her within my distance at all times. Her resistance is strong but the girl cannot hold it forever." His face however remained the same, sheesh. I knew I wasn't the easiest to get along with but this was rather insulting.

"Severus some good may come of this, we only want the boy you know. Maybe you can learn something of this. We needn't harm her if you may-" He stopped and motioned to me as if saying something.

"You two may leave, take the threstrals, any dissapperation may look suspicious." He then left the room and we obviousley were supposed to leave. Not a word was spoken by the other members but

"This is slightly awkward, so roomie looking forward to our time together?"

"You never know when to hold your tounge do you child? While you may possess some academic smarts you just excel at being the most idiotic girl I know, this is the dark lord and his group and you act as if it's just your usual day. Your life is changing you know. To be honest the only thing I can see staying the same is Hogwarts next term and even that's changed. You all think you won the war but you didn't. Not really. The supporters are growing restless of our wait. You may find there are more on our side this year." He told me.

"I'm not a child"

"That's what you understood from that? You are such an insuff-"

"No. I understand Severus, but you're wrong. I stay the same. Everything else may change but I shall stay the same, nobody can take that from me. And fuck them, I don't care if there is a million more supporters for you guys but what you don't seem to understand is that if a whole organization tried to kill a boy for all his life and still not succeed, well. It says something doesn't it?"

"Everything changes Miss Granger. Everything." With that he quit talking to me and we spent the rest of the ride in silence, each one of us dreading what would come next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**So, for everyone that was waiting for this to come out here it is,**

**So guys, this chapter will probably be kinda short because it's insane the amount of writers block I've been having. Please keep reading because it will eventually pick up okay? Good? Great. :3**

**Have fun, and please feel free to Review and Comment ~ Rachel Xx**

* * *

The blue sky with the white clouds could be seen on the numerous panes of glass that formed the windows of the 2 storey foyer. The burgundy coloured building with wooden planks in order was surrounded on all four sides by a layer of green. The pathway leading to the garage, which was beside the house, from the road had an even layer of gravel topped with little quantities of sand and dust from the world around. The second door in the garage led straight to the Extended Family room while at the first floor it led to the Recreation room. The panes at the windows of the garage's first floor room were a tinge darker than other making it seem a little apart from the main house. The front porch had a few shrubs that grew beautifully along the house all the way up to the garage on one side and the first window after turning right along the edge. With much of fabrication and decoration on the front side the backyard was too plain and simple except for a large swimming pool that was barely 4 feet deep. A board asking people to stay away from trampling the grass was put along the tiled path connecting the Garage and the house while the grass had covered the sprinkler.

It was warmer than I expected, I expected his house to be on the outskirts of some dark village and I'm presented with a warm place.

I was standing outside of it currently while he got our things out of the carriage, I thought about making a run for it but where would I go? What would I do? No, I was only going to run away once I was sure I knew something about Ol' Snape himself. He's not the only one who can be a double spy.

"Well, child? Are you going to walk in or do you wish to freeze to death?" He asked me dully. He obviously wasn't that enthusiastic. Neither was I but meh. The guy was hot in his own respect but at the same time I was kinda scared about sharing a bed with him. I was 19 and a virgin and living with someone is a big deal. Of course not that I'm suggesting he would ever... Not that I would mind so much... But um, yeah.

"Granger, if you insist on standing there I will have to drag you. Now come on." I found my feet and started walking with him to the door.

"I'm not a child," I grumbled sheepishly.

I walked in and it was just as beautiful as the outside, it was so warm, it didn't make you want to die of heat although I knew as soon as July hit it would make me feel desperately hot. I was not looking forward to that. But it was dark, and very green. The only thing that wasn't green were the floorboards in which he had a black rug over the laminate flooring. I loved it. There was a staircase that curved to the left around and I was longing to know where it led.

"Come with me Miss Granger, I'll show you the living room, kitchen, library, bathroom, and bedroom. Your things are in here," he held up the suitcases which were my belongings. "You are not to go upstairs, understand? Good. Here you go, Daisy (my house-elf of course) makes food at Five and we will eat together."

"No. This isn't a holiday Professor. I will take my things and settle them in but I'm not going to have any meals at the dinner table, I shall have them in the library. We shall talk only when I am ready for sleep and even then I don't want much. I may spend time with you when I feel ready." I told him defiantly.

"I'll take pity on you for the night but tomorrow you will lose the attitude and we will talk." He said.

I was just glad to do something so I took my things and went to where he directed me. I followed into the first room which was straoght ahead, it was beautiful. A massive library filled with what it seemed like thousands of books filled my view. The bookcases were of an ebony colour and it looked so grand, so beautiful. I wanted to spend my every waking moment in this room but as I was still holding my things and was pretty tired I decided to seek out the bedroom and the bathroom which I guessed was ajoining to it.

I walked out of the room to the right and I was presented with hi. . . I mean our bedroom. In a darker part of the room held the desk and reading area. It had a laptop, -didn't expect that- two chairs, one for the desk and one for reading, 2 large bookcases that overshadowed the whole area making the already dark just more so.

Then there was the bed, a great four poster all black and emerald. The canopies were of black silk that draped across the floor while the duvet was not a hair out of place. This place was beyond OCD, did he expect me to act like this too? I'm not like that, I am your quill and parchment everywhere kinda girl, although I could see why he liked it, it looked so soft, I decided I'd just lie on top of the covers and think about what I would do next.

But maybe that can wait for a couple of hours while I close my eyes for just a minute...


End file.
